New Apocalypse
by Jreaps24
Summary: Naruto is left by the one he once viewed a brother then later Kakashi to die.Naruto after being left by Kakashi who saw him as nothing but a failure for allowing Sasuke to escape is given abilities from a dying mutant Apocalypse. Strong Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi watched over the barely alive body of his student Naruto Uzumaki. Just the sight of the failure his blood boiled. This failure allowed his precious student Sasuke Uchiha to leave and due to the rain he would not be able to track him down using his summons. He sneered at the dead last and said a few words that would embed pain in his heart.

"I can't believe I had such a failure like you Naruto. Your father's probably rolling in his grave that his last legacy won't be able to amount to anything like him. Why don't you just die and leave team 7 alone. Sakura already hates you as she told me this herself so if you die, she wouldn't care at all. She asked no begged me to have you removed from this team. You will never be Hokage as it was already decided by the villagers and now I see how right they were. I'll just tell Hokage-sama that you died trying based on the amount of blood and that you're body was missing." With his plan formed, Kakashi kicked his body into the river and watched as the current dragged him away. He turned away not knowing that Naruto heard his little speech and darkness planted its seed in his heart. Naruto felt his body drift down the river but found that he had no strength to do anything. Using that amount of Kyuubi's chakra took a toll on his body so all he could do was kept drifting until he possible died. As his vision faded, the last thing he saw was a robotic tentacle moving towards him.

Naruto opened his eyes to a lab of some sort based on the machines all around the room. The lab looked as if it was destroyed as said machines were destroyed. He began to wonder where he was or how he got there. His unvoiced answer soon came.

"This is my lab…boy…. I've…brought you here….for a …special purpose." Naruto turned to the voice to find a large blue suited man. He looked as if he was made out of machine. What Naruto didn't know was that this was Apocalypse, the last of the mutant race after a war between him and the x-men broke out. It was only due to the amount of forces and the high levels they were on that they were able to defeat him. This however did not go without cost for both fighting sides as they were all killed and Apocalypse was severely wounded on the verge of death. It was only through dimension travel and will power that he was able to live for so long even a few years pass the time he was suppose to have died but now his time was running up. He did not want all his technology to go to waste thus he made a choice that the first human he encountered would receive his powers, knowledge, experience, and everything he owned. When he found the dying boy, it was by sheer luck that he did at this time as he would soon die at the end of the week. He cursed the professor and the phoenix for his soon to be death but at least he was able to steal their abilities and adding it to his DNA collection. He looked over to the confused boy attached to a machine.

Naruto watched as the man attached to the machine attached things to his body and grew fearful as said machine made its way to him. Naruto soon screamed in pain as tubes attached to him before doing the same to the man. Apocalypse did not show any signs of pain as his powers, knowledge, and experience was transferred to Naruto. Naruto mind was assaulted with knowledge while his body absorbed powers. His body slowly went through a change such as his height increasing until he looked to be 20, his muscles bulged out a little giving him a strong body, and his hair grew down to his waist. Apocalypse faded away as the rest of his powers faded into Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes as his wounds healed. He also took the time to figure out what just happened using the new information that he had.

Once that was done, Naruto looked around the lab until he found what he was looking for. After finding the self repair button, Naruto pumped into the power core after activating the self repair button. Slowly machine came out and moved to areas they were programmed to repair.

As that happened, Kakashi made it back to Konoha and told the Hokage how he arrived to find a lot of Naruto's blood with no bodies. He mentioned how there were no traces of Sasuke as well. To make Sasuke look innocent, he lied to her about a faint scent of Orochimaru being there but the rain covered most of it up. Tsunade broke down after hearing about her little brother figure's death. Her sadness quickly turned to anger when Sakura said he deserved death for not bringing her Sasuke-kun back. Tsunade told her she would no longer teach her shocking her. Kakashi told Sakura that he would teach her mainly genjutsu seeing as she was his only student that would be capable of bringing Sasuke back. Sakura smiled at the thought of brining back her love.

Naruto began to explore the base as machines continued to fix it. He powered several more power cores activating other self repair systems around the underground base. He discovered many things he was sure ninjas would want to get their hands on such as weapons, explosives, and vehicles. There were also machines for experimenting with Kekkei genkai creations or mutant genes as they were called elsewhere. All he needed were people but unlike Orochimaru Naruto would ask for their permission or give the experiment to those who wanted it and he would make sure they would remain loyal to him. Naruto also noted that area needed to be fixed as well. Creating multiple shadow clones, Naruto had them split up to activate every self repair system on the base. Once that was complete, Naruto began experimenting with what he could do with his powers. Since no one from Konoha cared about him anymore, why bother staying in a village that scorned his very existence? He decided that this base would do for his new home.

Naruto upon seeing his clothes or barely what was left of it went to grab some clothes that Apocalypse had collected for those who would served under him one day. He emerged in black leather pants, muscle shirt, combat steel toed boots, and mechanical goggles. Looking over his changes, Naruto was pleased with his choice. The final touch was a helmet in the form of magneto's helmet but in the color of black with red outlines. Now most of his face was covered up due to the mask and goggles making him unrecognizable especially when his whiskers were hidden as well. Naruto went to the armor room and grabbed some heavy armor equipped with weapons. Her emerge looking like a mini version of Apocalypse from his neck and down but the colors of the suit was all black with red lines here and there. His suit was equipped with laser weapons on the palms, proton cannon on the chest, and two laser swords on the back for easy access. The suit was resistance to many natural elements such as fire to certain temperatures, lightning to a certain amount of voltage, and water at certain temperatures.

Naruto slowly made his way further down the base to find his soon to be army of machines. There was a pile of large machine parts to create machines such as Sentinels. He would build his own army to guard him against future threats such as the so called Akatsuki that he ran into namely Itachi and Kisame if he recalled correctly. He would become the greatest person ever and since his dream of Hokage was over he would have to find another place to become Kage of or something better. Naruto soon went to work on not only his army but he needed to find a place where he could expand his territory to. He looked at the map that was there and noticed it was outdated. His eyes scanned countries that no longer exist and read information provided on each country. His eyes soon landed on a once Uzushiogakure and nearly choked on his spit. This land based on the information was his family's home but was destroyed by Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa for being allies with Konoha and possessing fuinjutsu knowledge that was powerful. It was said that everything on the Island was destroyed including their techniques or so it was recorded that way. The truth was it was hell hidden from view as a way to keep it out of the hands of greedy people. Naruto's blood boiled at the fact that Konoha had not sent help to their allies. The dark seed in his heart slowly sprout what would soon be his growing hatred.

He couldn't believe his family's home was abandoned by its allies despite the amount of times they helped Konoha. It was then decided that he would use his family's lands as his base. As soon as he got the flying fortress up and running, he would move it to Uzushiogakure where he would create an empire. It was then he had a new dream. He would bring the name Uzumaki back to former glory and have and army by his side should any country try to do anything he would be ready. Naruto went to the control room and looked at the overview of the fortress. Several areas were completely fixed and the other areas were under repair. In 5 hours, he would be able to mobilize the fortress and using the cloaking devise fly to Uzushiogakure where he would land and begin creating his base using the entire Island.

**2 months later**

Naruto walked around his now complete base located in Uzushiogakure. The base had taken up the entire island and even went underground. As to how he created such a large base within 2 months, he went to the dimension Apocalypse came from and collected his other flying fortresses and anything that belonged to him such as machines and genes. He even collected the buildings and everything that once belonged to the brotherhood, the avengers, and the X-men themselves. Having done that, Naruto had his army of machines reconstruct the fortress connecting them to the X-men fortress and the others until there was only one fortress. He added the Uzumaki clan symbol on everything under his control. The entire Island if you were to somehow see past the powerful cloaking barrier placed on the Island resembled a military fort. There was also the fog created from his machine that helped cover his Island.

The only living human that exist on the Island was currently Naruto but he was use to being alone so that didn't bother him. He was surrounded by machines all sizes ranging from his size to some boss summons not like Gamabunta. Naruto even had several large underwater and sky fortresses created near the Island to produce more machines with different purposes all possessing cloaking devises. He was proud of what he had so far but he was not done yet. He would soon launch his satellite into space where he would be able to access all outdated machines owned by the shinobi population. That was where he was heading to now.

Naruto approached just in time to see his satellites launch off into the orbit where they would fly around the planet and provide information on other villages. Information includes images of a village from a bird's eye view and any information being sent from their village to allies. He would also be able to track certain people should he tag them with a tracker. He was soon brought out of his musing when the satellites soared out of view. In a few minutes he would have his satellite system up and running. Now that he had his empire set up, Naruto allowed a smile to grace his lips. His home was now up and running but what will he do for now. After thinking about the places he knew, he decided to head to wave country to visit his otouto Inari. He did promise the boy that he would return one day. Naruto wanting to leave using his new levitation ability placed the Island on lockdown and headed out to wave country with a small LCM-8 Mike Boat trailing behind him containing mini sentinels. The journey to wave country had been a short 6 hour trip. Naruto approached wave to find Gato's old ship at the docks. He looked over to find two samurai's chasing Inari down with the intent to kill. Without waiting another second, Naruto fired his palm cannons killing the two quickly. He issued his soldiers to find others like him and kill them. They all flew off right away to find threats to innocent people.

Naruto removed his helmet along with his goggles before approaching Inari without being detected. Without warning, he grabbed Inari from behind and pulled him into a hug. Inari not expecting this struggled in a fit of panic.

"Calm down Inari It's me Naruto." He released Inari allowing the small boy to turn his head towards the man's voice. "I had a few changes making me look like this. If you don't believe me then how about I reveal things only Naruto would know? I made a promise to you that I would come back one day. Your grandfather is Tazuna, the great bridge builder and your mother is Tsunami." Naruto mentioned a few other things showing the boy that this man was indeed Naruto. Having got pass that ordeal, Inari told him that Gato's remaining followers were currently attacking. Naruto told him not to worry as his soldiers were taking care of them. He put back his helmet and goggles on before heading into town to find all the remaining thugs piled onto one area. The people of wave stood around the machines ready to defend themselves. Tazuna stood next to Tsunami both brandishing kitchen knives.

"Jiji, Kaachan you're ok." Both Tazuna and Tsunami turned to see Inari walking next to what seems like the leader as he looked completely different from the rest. Naruto approached the sentinels and had them get rid of the body before turning to the people of wave country.

"People of wave, I have heard about an incident concerning Gato and I have a solution as to prevent that from happening. I will keep these soldiers here and create a special police force building with your consent. I will also give you all weapons that are similar to theirs, how does this sound?" The people of wave looked wearily at him. Inari smiled before answering him.

"I think that's a good idea." He turned to his parents. "Don't worry about him, he's on our side plus you know him. He's just keeping his identity a secret right now. He'll visit us later ok." Both were skeptical at first but they trusted Inari's judgment. They too agreed to the man's plan. The people seeing this began agreeing as well seeing their bridge builder and mayor along with his families agree. He was the reason why their country was slowly prospering besides it would be a bad thing to gain a police force and weapons. After getting an answer from everyone present, Naruto issued a command to build a police force near the docks and bridge. Once the command was given, Naruto followed Inari and his family home. Before Tsunami could ask who he was, Naruto removed his mask and goggles showing his whiskers, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Both Tsunami and Tazuna only met one boy with those features but this was a man. Naruto smiled before explaining that his body aged to that of a 20 year old and would most likely stay at that. He explained to them how he now owned an Island with an army not once telling them about his situation with leaf. While he explained that, Tsunami found herself staring at his handsome face with red cheeks. Tazuna and Inari saw this but only Tazuna understood her attraction towards Naruto. He looked back and forward between his daughter and wave country's hero. It was then he decided to give her happiness once more especially since after Kaiza died. She was 29 years old and a single mother for several years now. Inari being 8 would need a role model and he was sure Naruto would be the perfect one seeing as he changed the boy into a brave one. He waited until Naruto was complete his story before speaking.

"That's a good thing Naruto to have an empire but you will need an empress to rule by your side. I would like to nominate Tsunami for that position. You two will make a wonderful couple." Both Naruto and Tsunami turned red. Inari cheered.

"Does that mean you'll be my Otousan Naruto? You'll be a cool dad Naruto and you'll get to teach me super awesome thing's for sure." Naruto couldn't find the courage to speak. He looked over to Tsunami as if silently asking her for permission. She thought about it for a second before nodding her head. The two continued blushing as their faces slowly moved towards one another until their lips met. Both slowly melted into the kiss and the sounds around them became distant. They broke apart for air and realized the other two was cheering. Naruto's smiled shyly for a while before turning serious.

"I want this to remain a secret especially about my identity." Seeing their looks of confusion, Naruto decided it was time to tell them about his entire life so far all the way up to his final straw with the village. They embraced him to show that he now had people that cared for him. He didn't give too much information about his fortress nor how he created it as that would make them targets for interrogation should someone find out about him and his invention. The four went outside and to the now built police station. He allowed his machines to blend in as samurai wearing large armor. After that, Naruto made a command for more troops from his empire Uzu Corps which was the once great Uzushiogakure. Uzu Corps would serve as his main means of operation. His machines would amass there but it wouldn't be his only choice. He would branch out creating smaller base of operations. After issuing the command, Naruto went to enjoy the rest of his day with his new girlfriend Tsunami.

The next day he awoke to hear about more bandits of Gato's trying to attack only to get cut down easily by new security. The people of wave grew a little comfortable around them seeing as they thought they were samurai's in armor. In time, they would become more comfortable around their security system.

**2 years later**

Naruto looked over his monitor to oversee all three of his Islands. Over the two years that passed, Naruto took control of two empty Islands for different purposes. One of the Islands was used for producing vegetables, fruits, and other crops dubbing the Island Greenland for now and the other one were used as an all military base. The odd thing about it was the Island was the biggest of the three thus the main machine building concentrating occurred there. He made sure the Island was well cloaked not wanting it to be found by accident. Naruto now had four Islands if he included wave country going diagonally to the right under his control. This formed a sort of wall formation that would help in later on. As for his population of those who were close to him, the number was currently three being Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami. Those were the ones he could trust with his life thus leading to him doing experiments on them with their permission granting those powers. Inari had Angel's powers allowing him to sprout strong wings, gain high senses on par with a super bird though there was no such thing. Inari wore the same clothes as Naruto had without the suit or goggles. Tsunami gained Kitty's phasing ability which allowed her to become intangible. He even de-aged her body and froze it making her look like a model. She had DD-breast; her hair grew down to her waist, and her body toned out well. She wore a black battle Kimono with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. Tazuna gained Magneto's power enabling him with the power over electromagnetic force. He declined de-aging himself but took the offer to freeze his age meaning he wouldn't physically age anymore.

Tazuna ran wave country along with his family and Naruto ran his three bases. They had taken on Uzumaki as their last name after Naruto and Tsunami got married though they hadn't move beyond kissing each other on the lips. They mainly got to know each other and dated until a strong bond was created. Tsunami wanted to wait until Naruto turned at least 16 before she would do anything and since they would no longer physically age, Naruto accepted her offer.

Currently Naruto was in Greenland gathering his weekly information. Having over 30 satellites orbit the globe did wonders for him as he was able to pick up any spike in activities. He had a few satellites focused on Konoha and Oto having found Orochimaru's village. After wave country broke away from Konoha's alliance and no longer hired them, they started sending ninjas over to wave country to find out why. Wave country denied them access from their village stating that their new ally Greenland didn't want anything to do with them. They would have traveled to Greenland but they didn't know where it was. But Naruto was sure that they would somehow find his land one day seeing as an Island just magically disappeared and he would be ready for them. He looked over the screen to see images of Sasuke making variants of his chidori and couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was stronger than Sasuke the traitor and ex-best friend. He was the source or one of his sources of misery.

Naruto continued to watch as Sasuke as he destroyed trees in a single attack which didn't impress him at all. He was currently wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

He was brought from his musing when several chakra signatures approached his island. His monitor flickered on to show the new Team 7 and Team 8. The new Team 7 consists of Kakashi, a boy named Sai, and Sakura. He knew about Sai's painting skills based on what his satellite showed him. His eyes scanned the couple in team 8 namely Hinata and Kiba seeing as they went on dates and knew he had a leverage to use. He would be able to use her as a hostage should anything happen that he didn't like. She was only mid chuunin in skills overall after all so catching her wouldn't be hard. Kiba was high chuunin; Sakura was low jounin having learned how to utilize Tsunade's punch though her strength was only half Tsunade's strength, Sai was mid jounin level having been trained in the root as he openly admits it, Shino was high chuunin, Kurenai was still high jounin, and so was Kakashi.

The group approached the now visible Island after passing by the cloak. They stared in wide eyes as they were now able to see the Island that was supposed to be on the map. Their small boats pulled up to shore and they all got out seeing the many trees filled with fruits. Hinata turned to her sensei.

"I-I guess this explains why it's called Greenland sensei. I wonder how they were a-able to hide an entire I-island without anyone knowing. They must have some type of evolved jutsu or technology." Kurenai agreed with her fully. Hinata activated her Byakugan for any threats. She tensed when she was armored figures with a power core in the chest and no signs of life in them. Before the others who noticed could ask her what she saw, several tall armored figured jumped out surrounding the group. One of them stepped forward and spoke in a robotic voice.

"You are trespassing on Greenland. Please state your names and businesses here Konoha Nins." The other figures aimed their palms towards them all ready to attack. Kakashi stepped forward.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. The others behind me are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kurenai Yuhi, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. We were given orders to investigate Greenland and see if it is a threat to our village or not. We are also here to possible set up an alliance as a way to get our old alliance with wave country back. Could you please get your leader?" The machine stopped and relayed everything to their data base and leader. 5 minutes later Kakashi saw a new figure appeared wearing different armor from the others.

"I heard you Konoha Nins wanted to set up an alliance and the answer is no. Now leave my Island or there will be trouble." There was a lot of hostility towards them and the figure did not try to hide it at all. His voice held a lot of malice towards the konoha. Kakashi didn't understand why but he would make sure to find out now.

"How about we talk things out sir? I'm sure we could work things out somehow." He smiled warmly at him. The figure had yet to move yet or respond until a machine approached him with a device. Naruto took a look at it before looking back at his enemy. "Please remove yourself from my Island now or that will be a declaration for war. I wonder how my army will do against konoha along with a few other konoha haters. I'm sure Kumo would join to get a byakugan and Iwa would join to get revenge. Let's not forget Oto and their hatred for Konoha." The others tensed a little seeing as he did have a point plus they wouldn't be able to take on three ninja village and an unknown. They never saw Greenland before or knew what they were capable of. Kakashi ordered his team to retreat back on the boat not wanting to trigger a possible war. As soon as they were gone, Naruto transported himself to Uzu Corps and at the edge of his Island where a large temple was being rose from the sea floors. His machine reported that the temple was protected by seals and it had the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. Naruto waited until the temple was up before leaping onto the ground close to large doors. Finding a blood seal on the entrance, Naruto cut himself a little and squeezed some blood out before the wound closed. Using the drop of blood Naruto wiped it across the seal. The door glowed before opening for the first time in years.

5 hours later, Naruto cleaned out every seal finish or unfinished seal created by the Uzumaki clan and a few powerful summon creatures belonging to the Uzumaki clan or others the clan collected. He looked over a few of them and understood them as he had thousands of years of Knowledge from Apocalypse. He would easily be able to understand the symbols and create seals improving his machines. Apocalypse was a genius in his opinion. Not even the Yondaime could light a candle to him. This man was able to take down powerful foes with his mind alone. Naruto created an army of shadow clones and ordered them to study every fuinjutsu as a way to truly bring back the Uzumaki clan. With his advance mind he would be able to reach Master Fuinjutsu levels within a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later**

Naruto had truly outdone himself when he placed seals on each machine for different purposes. AN example was cloaking seals on stealth machines or barrier shields on his defensive machines. By now the four lands under the Uzumaki clan consisting of Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, and he were powerful and well hidden. Well two of them were seeing as Konoha knew of wave country and Greenland. They sent letters asking for an alliance but they were denied over and over. He was sure they would try to intimidate him soon but he was prepared. Over the year he learned to not only use his powers along with Fuinjutsu but to boost his chakra reserves and learn how to control it better than before. He measured his skills in the danger room and his results were beyond Kage level. He was brought out his musing when a red headed teen his age walked into the room he was in. Naruto didn't turn to him but addressed him.

"Hello Kyuubi what have you been up to lately?" Having learned Fuinjutsu, Naruto was able to release Kyuubi into a clone created from his blood making him and Kyuubi brothers. Kyuubi had taken most of Naruto's appearance but his hair was red, he had fox ears, and nine tails behind his back. Kyuubi having his body back thanked Naruto and the two became close as brothers could get. Naruto still retained the whiskers but he didn't mind them at all. Since he no longer had Kyuubi, his chakra control became easier. His reserves were still large from being an Uzumaki member plus from the power of Apocalypse. Naruto was able to defeat Kyuubi when he was using all nine tails worth of power. It was that reason the Kyuubi's respect increase dramatically. Kyuubi smiled at the boy in front of him.

"I'm doing fine Kit but would you mind calling me Arashi instead?" Naruto nodded his head. "Anyway Naruto, I found some very interesting information. It seems that Sasuke has not only absorbed Orochimaru but he formed a group of 4 naming them Team Hebi. Their goals are to crush Itachi or allow him to fight Itachi without interruption. Also I came up with names to make remembering which Island we're talking about simple. First we have to two originals wave country and whirlpool country. The other two could be named Tide country and Ocean country being the bigger Island." Naruto thought it over before agreeing with his idea. He simple pulled out a device and renamed the Islands. Each name did have a connection to water. Arashi gave Naruto profile he collected on each member before heading back to do what he's been doing a lot lately, relax without any problems. Naruto went over to his command center and gathered two large sentinels. He issued both to attack team Taka to see how strong the group was and recorded it.

Ever since Naruto established his empire, he's been sitting down in wave country most of his time gathering information. The only time he would leave was to visit his wife. That would change soon as he was of the age Tsunami wanted him to be before they started sexual acts. They did make plans to have children one day so why not now. He would have an Uzumaki clan with his ability as he found that he was somehow able to pass his genes down. After evaluating it, he found it was due to Arashi's chakra changing his slightly. It was sad that he would be able to do the same with Inari and the others as Arashi's chakra would act as poison to them. Naruto was exposed to the chakra since birth and before that which he didn't know about that part. His body was able to adapt to it. Naruto watched as his two large machines took to the skies with the goal of destroying Sasuke. He would see the results later as his main core would gather information as the fight went on. He would be able to gauge Sasuke's skills along with his members appropriately. A device on his chest went off. He had a hologram image appear in front of him to find that Ocean country has been breached by unknown group. He brought up visuals from his camera to find what seemed to be anbu but with blank mask instead. His fingers pushed a few buttons and his machines were set on capture alive. He knew his machines would do so in a few minutes.

Naruto created a portal and went over to what he called Ocean country. He went over to where the prisoners would be brought to and waited 20 minutes before his machines brought in several unconscious bodies. As soon as they were set down, he searched through their minds and extracted information that was stored in his data base. Having extract the information he needed, he placed a special explosive seal on them, adjusted their memories to make it seem as if the Island didn't exist, and transport them near Konoha. They would wake up to return to their master. Naruto would activate the seal once he had a visual through small hidden cameras of their base. Maybe destroying their base would send a message to the one that sent them stating, 'Don't try that again.' He smiled at his handwork that would soon occur. Arashi appeared next to him.

"Hey Naruto one of our satellites picked up two Akatsuki members missing Nin Hidan of Yugakure and missing Nin Kakuzu of Takigakure if the symbols say anything. Based on the bingo books the two are known as the zombie brothers. Their currently chasing Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki of the two tailed monster cat, and Kumo's kunoichi who was sent on a mission to Kiri for alliance or actually a set up created by the council members of Kumo. Based on Kumo's information she's one of Kumo's most hated by the majority population. She has many file complaints about her similar to you. The only people that care can't do much including the Raikage whose too busy defending his brother who is also a jinchuriki. He does not seem to have too much time for her thus she's left to defend herself with barely any support. Maybe you should offer her a place to stay. I'm sure she'll want to escape the hate. Besides I've already talked to Tsunami about you taking up multiple women as wives as a way to rebuild your clan. After I told her how to be your new dream, she agreed to you taking up multiple wives hence the reason as to why she kept hinted that you talked to other women though the only ones you have come across are gold diggers." Naruto was lost at words right now and could only nod his head.

He shook his head to clear his mind and recollected himself before he took off on the outskirts of water country. He simple looked at the coordinates and transport close to that area. He appeared at the scene of Hidan performing some type of Ritual. Naruto observed as he stepped in a blood based circle and licked blood. His skin turned black and white giving him a skeletal appearance. Once his transformation was complete, he started stabbing a few areas somehow conflicting pain upon her. 2 minutes of observation and Naruto figured out what he was doing. The ritual had a voodoo effect meaning as long as he remained in the circle any damage done to him was done to her. Now he just needed a distraction and he had the perfect one. He pressed a few buttons and waited as the Akatsuki member took her off the wall. By now she was unconscious from blood loss. Right as she was settled on the floor and explosion caught their attention. Both members looked over to see 1 large machine 3 times their size. Said machine fired proton cannon forcing the two to dodge. This was one of Naruto's weaker sentential models. They lacked strength but compensate in speed and quick attacks.

It was that moment Naruto snuck over while they dodged that attacks. Using Yugito's blood, he created a blood clone and placed it on the floor before taking off with the real Yugito. Right before he left, he watched as Kakuzu used wind and fire combination to destroy the machine's left arm. Naruto vanished with his prize and to the infirmary of his base where he placed healing seals on her. His machines took a drop of blood and multiplied it until he had enough blood to replace the ones she lost. Using another seal, Naruto transferred the blood into her body. He left her on the bed not realizing she was having a conversation with her host.

**Mindscape**

Yugito faced her large cat friend with fear in her eyes. She cursed herself for allowing Akatsuki to get the best of her and now she would die a 29 year old virgin. Neko sensed her distress and the fact that Akatsuki was no longer near her. She used her senses to figure out what was going on only to find that an outside source was healing her. Yugito hadn't healed yet due to the fact that she used up both source of powers.

"**Stop worrying yourself kitten you're no longer in the Akatsuki's hands. Someone seemed to have saved you and healed you as well. Maybe it's a male doctor we could ravish for helping up." **Yugito's face turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT NEKO." Neko had a smirk on her face. "We need to figure out what's going on right now and where we are. Are we even still in Kiri right now?" Neko shook her head.

"**No otherwise Akatsuki would have been here by now. Just wake up and find out what's going on. I sense your savior close by. He must have taken you away from Akatsuki so be on guard in case they should show up again."** Yugito left her mindscape and opened her eyes.

**Outside Mindscape **

Onyx eyes met goggles for a while before Naruto spoke. "Hello Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki of the two tailed monster cat. How are you feeling right now?" Her body tensed as that was supposed to be a secret only to Kumo. "Relax I'm not here to hurt you or anything like that. Besides I was once a Jinchuriki like you but I found a way to release mine without killing me. He is known as Kyuubi no Kitsune but I call him Arashi." Arashi stepped into the room and Neko alerted Yugito.

'**That's Kyuubi and he seemed to have gained a body with the same blood type as the boy. I guess Kyuubi saw his good genes. Now you really have to ravish his body. Do it now.' **The horny Neko ranted on and on about sexual things. What they didn't realize was that Naruto grew curious as to what she was discussing with her tenant and listened in to hear her ranting. Kyuubi watched as his face turned red and knew what was going on. He knew Neko's given nature. She was always horny. He knew from experience as the two had gotten married. Kyuubi cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Why don't you do the same for Neko-chan and Yugito Naruto? I would like to be with my wife again and wear her body out." That did it for Yugito as Neko rants about a little fox stretching her out over and over. Yugito held her head as she did so and waited for her to stop. Once she did, Yugito looked over to Naruto.

"Could you create a body for her Naruto-kun? I'll give my body to do as you wish for the freedom of my Onee." Before Naruto could reply, Kyuubi cut in changing the deal a little.

"How about you become one of his wives instead as he already has one. He's trying to rebuild his clan though and she already agreed that marrying more than one wives will be the way to do things. He hasn't been able to find anyone yet and I'm sure you two will get along well. He's a gentleman, doesn't view women as below him, and he's stronger than me. How does that sound?" Yugito listened to Arashi before responding. Naruto felt himself shrinking in the back as his Aniki made a deal for him to gain a second wife. Did Kyuubi put so little trust in his ability to get wives? He was brought back when Arashi asked him to start the procedures. Naruto asked Kyuubi to alert Tsunami and took Yugito to perform the separation or temporary. He discovered that if Kyuubi's body or Neko's new boy was destroyed then they would return back to their host with their powers but no physical body. Arashi took this as a positive stating that he would be able to get a body a few days later instead of waiting 9 years to return. Right after Neko gained a body like Yugito's minus the blue hair, cat ears, and two cat tails both Arashi and Neko took off to reunite once more. This left Naruto and Yugito to get to know each other personality wise.

Having got to know each other a little more, the two went to the hot spring room Naruto created to relax. They continued their conversation until they were interrupted by a limping Neko and grinning Kyuubi. Neko settled in the hot spring to allow her body to rejuvenate from their activities. Kyuubi relaxed next to her allowing her head to rest on his shoulders. Both Naruto and Yugito knew what had transpired having heard her screams when passing by. Naruto even had a glimpse of what they were doing. Kyuubi looked as if he was trying to split her in half. Their wet skins slapped loudly against each other. That was all he saw before Yugito pulled him away with a complete red face. After a few seconds of silence Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So Yugito what are you going to do now? I mean won't your friends worry about you despite having a few. I know my family would." Yugito was aware of Naruto's family and how they just adopted his name after one of their family members got married to him.

"I guess I could talk to A-sama since he did try his best to help me. Seeing as you don't run a ninja village but an organization instead, A-sama will ask for some sort of alliance or deal. What could you offer to Kumo any way? They'll want to gain something for me despite the fact that they would love to get rid of me." Her tone had a little bitterness in it. Naruto thought about what he had to offer.

"Well I do have crops to offer. They're fresh and I have new types of fruits that will rock your world. Currently wave country, Tide country, and this country are its only allies but only wave country benefits from the crops. The others are bases like this one with no human life. Wave country isn't large so we still have way too much produce on the Island. The rate we grow them are beyond normal. Wave country sells them to other countries for a large profit which is given to its people. There isn't a single poor person in wave country. There are only two types of class being normal and rich. Normal is class as having a three story house and rich being 4 and up. Not many people are rich though. Maybe a little trade will do. An alliance with them for you will do. How about we head over there right now?" The four got out the spa room and got dresses.

Kyuubi wore a replica of Naruto's suit but his armor was all red with black lines. Neko wore a dark blue battle Kimono and Yugito wore the same as Neko having her clothes ripped a little during her fight. Naruto seeing them ready transported them to Kumo's entrance shocking the guards. The guards relaxed slightly when they saw Yugito with them but couldn't shake the unease feeling coming from the armored figures. They did not see the animal features as both Kyuubi and Neko hid them well. Yugito led the group through the town and to the towers where the Raikage resides. She was redirected to the council chambers where he was said to have been. She opened the door to find him yelling at the council members.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN AKATSUKI WAS SIGHTED IN KIRI. YOU JUST GAVE HER AWAY TO OUR ENEMIES." Yugito forced cough gaining everyone's attention. Every head turned to find Yugito without a scratch alive. A few of the council members steamed on the inside but forced themselves to smile.

"It's good to see you again Yugito. I hope the Akatsuki wasn't too much of a big deal but then again you are one of the strongest kunoichi's here." She resisted the urge to kill him right there and then but decided against it as if would bring A more trouble.

"I was actually saved by this man who created a diversion and took me away. He owns Ocean country, a non ninja land filled with the best quality crops. It's the ones wave country sells to us. I talked to him and he would be interested in trading with us though he did make a request that I would be married off to him hence the reason I brought him here after convincing him." The council members saw this as an opportunity to get rid of her to a non-ninja village. This would mean she wouldn't be used against him and the alliance would allow them to gain cheaper produce. A was about to say something when the council members started talking about how it was a great idea to trade her. One of them started a petition and in no time majority had agreed to marry her off to him. A looked at them with anger but couldn't do nothing as his idiot father gave the council members too much power allowing his decisions to be denied at times. It was through threat of civil war that Killer Bee was left alone. The lightning Daimyo stepped in after that and A could no longer use the threat of civil war tactics to help Yugito. He gave Yugito a sad smile before signing her over for the alliance. Once the document was signed, Yugito went over giving the Yondaime Raikage a hug before leaving with Naruto. A dismissed the rooms once she walked pass out the doors. He would have to tell Killer Bee, Omoi, Samui, and Karui of their best friend's fate.

Naruto allowed Yugito to lead them out the village ignoring the many sneers she received. She no longer will have to worry about rape or her life as she would find happiness in whirlpool country. She was sad that she had to leave immediately as stated in the document seeing as she would not be able to say bye to her friends. They left the village when one of Naruto's communications went off giving him shocking information.

_Itachi Uchiha was killed by Sasuke Uchiha two hours ago. Itachi was not able to fight at full potential due to a rare disease he was suffering from along with a side effect from using the mangekyo sharingan. He also did not use all his power against Sasuke Uchiha almost as if he wanted to die. The effect is that the user slowly goes blind until all light fades away the eyes. Itachi before dying passed on his powers to Sasuke Uchiha landing him to around high anbu to mid kage. Sasuke's teammates __Suigetsu, Karin, and __Jugo retrieved Sasuke's body after Kisame left to report Itachi's death. The body of Itachi is at our base sealed away to prevent decomposing. Not long after Sasuke was gone and we retrieved Itachi's body did a member of Akatsuki show up. That is all there is to report sir._

Naruto punched in a command to take the brain and take DNA from his body before burning the rest. He would be able to play around with the sharingan DNA for a while. Why not give someone the sharingan to someone who would serve under his empire. Naruto stopped once they were away from the village and teleported them to whirlpool country where the body of Itachi was left. He dismissed his group and went to find Itachi's mangled body. He looked over the chart and read the damage report before the machines opened him. Apparently he used a jutsu that destroyed most cells in his body. He looked over Itachi's brain to find that Itachi wasn't actually evil. It was then he made up his mind. He would have Inari bring Itachi back to life but in a different physical form.

Naruto contacted Inari before begin working on Itachi's body. Using the DNA from the mangled body and duplicating them, he was able to create a 10 year old Itachi. Inari revived Itachi using his limited revival. As to how it was limited, he could only revive those who were killed within a day. Anything pass a day wouldn't be possible for revival. Itachi's reserves would only be that of a high genin and he would have 2 tomoe in his eyes instead of three or the mangekyo sharingan. His eyes twitched slightly before opening. Onyx eyes met goggles. Naruto seeing him awake with confusion in his eyes answered his unvoiced questions.

"I had my associate revive you in the form of your ten year old self. You had died 8 hours ago but now you're alive. My informants told me about your fight with your imouto and how you allowed him to kill you. I also know that you gave him your powers before dying hence the reason you have high genin reserves and you sharingan only had two tomoe each. Your partners Kisame most likely have reported you dead by now so what will you do with your life now?" Itachi thought about it for a while. He was now considered dead by Akatsuki and his brother. He was no longer as strong as he was so training would be required and he no longer had to worry about going blind. While he could go anywhere he felt his life belonged to the new comer for giving him a second chance.

"My life is in your hands sir. I will live to serve you and your family." Naruto saw no deception in his eyes and sighed before responding. "Very well but you may call me Naruto Uzumaki." He removed his helmet and goggles shocking Itachi. "I managed to make myself older if you're wondering and this is how I will look from now on. I will no longer age anymore. I added the same to your body meaning once you reach a certain age you will stop there along with healing abilities that rivals medic jutsus or surpass them as you will be able to regenerate limbs, you'll be invulnerable to several poisons and toxins. Your stamina and endurance will increase over time so your training to regain your former level should be easier. I have a special training ground for you starting a level 0 below genin and goes up to level tailed beast being above kage. You'll fight dangerous machines in each level using certain tactics. I suggest you start at the bottom first." He turned to Inari.

"Could you escort him to the danger room and show him how things are. Show him the ropes while getting a few practices too." Inari nod his head before leading Itachi out. Once they were gone, Naruto went over to his monitor and located Sasuke Uchiha. He found him in tea country. He decided to play a little game. Naruto hacked into Konoha's data base and sent them a live feed of Sasuke and his group along with their strengths and weaknesses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha**

In the data base of Konoha, the screens started scrambling for a while until a live image of Sasuke Uchiha and a few others was shown. The people in the room scrambled about and in 15 minutes, the council members, the village elders, the hokage, and elite jounin meaning Kakashi and others in his league such as Kurenai all appeared in the room to find Sasuke on the screen having tea with his company. The location displayed in the corner of the screen. Tsunade looked around the room before asking how they got the information.

"Who was the one to find the traitor?" The civilian council members along with Kakashi and the village elders frowned at how she referred to Sasuke. One of the guy's there stepped forward.

"Nobody did Hokage-sama; the image just appeared on our screen. We can't find where it's from but it's streaming live as we speak. We have information on each member. The two guys were Orochimaru's experiments from Kiri and unknown. He is a member of the Hozuki capable of using the Hydration technique. The orange haired guy is Jugo the originator of the cursed seal. Karin is the female of the group and once one of Orochimaru's subordinates. The information provided stated that Sasuke killed not only Orochimaru but Itachi as well. He's about high anbu to mid kage level." The others in the room were shocked. The civilian council members smiled as plans to get him on their side came back. Since he completes one of his goals, they would be able to help rebuild his clan which was his second wish. They all turned to Tsunade.

"We need to our last Uchiha back"

"Send an elite team to make him an offer to come back as a clan head."

"He's truly the last Uchiha left now. Surely we won't allow him to die without producing." Other civilian council members said the same thing until Tsunade had enough of their voices.

"ENOUGH, I'll send team 7, team 8, team Guy, and team 10 to retrieve him. "Anbu" Several anbu appeared next to her. "Go assemble the team. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai inform your students of the situation." Before they could go, Danzo stepped forward.

"May I send Tenzo along with them should he resist coming with us?" Tsunade glared at him already having a bad feeling but allowed him as Tenzo would be good at subduing Sasuke with Mokuton. Kakashi left to get his two members and 30 minutes later we find all the teams at the gates wearing brown cloaks to conceal their identity as konoha Nins. Without wasting another second, the teams took off towards tea country. The jounin senseis kept an ear piece so that the data base could relay Sasuke's movements.

Sakura and Ino seemed pleased that the love other their lives would be reunited once again. Kakashi seemed happy as well seeing as his pupil would be on his team once again completing the new team 7. Sai was his third best and Sakura was his second. This was the team he always wanted instead of having dead last on his team. The others didn't seem as excited. Hinata's eyes burned with fury when she heard about the traitorous Sasuke. He was the one to kill her Naruto-kun or helped in doing so. It was only due to Kiba that she was able to recover a little. Kiba comfort her in her time of need. He knew that she loved Naruto and that part of her would always love her but he also didn't want her to sink in despair over his death thus he tried to cheer her up. While he noticed that she gained a small amount of feelings from him, he knew the large part he wanted would always belong to Naruto. No one noticed a dark seed planted in her heart not even Naruto's satellites. She hid those emotions well and her skills too. Only she knew her skills were at low anbu having spied on Sakura as she learned a little about Tsunade's super strength. Hinata applied the theory to her byakugan style. She did not show anyone her powers or her secret motives to one day avenge Naruto's death. The dark seed in her heart grew when she received the caged seal and loss the chance to become heir of the clan. Now she and Neji served a spoiled Hinabi who used the seal against them over small mistakes as forgetting the sugar. Hinata's heart grew cold but her scared demeanor mask covered things up well.

She felt Kiba tuned to her and masked her anger with her shyness. On the inside she hoped Sasuke struggled so she could cripple the bastard. She knew killing him would get her in trouble but she would a still inflict pain and she vowed to do so. She placed her hand in her shirt around the necklace once belonging to Naruto. No one knew she had it along with his old headband.

Naruto watched on his monitor the konoha teams making their way to their soon to be battle. He had a few mini sentinels disguised as anbu root to attack Sasuke in front of Konoha Nins. He activated x-ray vision when he saw Hinata reach for something. He saw the necklace he lost at the valley of the end. He began to wonder how she got it in the first place. Using the x-ray vision, he scanned through each member to see what they had. He used different scopes only to find his old headband in Hinata's possession as well. Only his headband had emphasis on the leaf symbol using double lining. Kyuubi seeing the question all over his face decided to tell him.

"She loves you Naruto and she always had. I use to sense her spying on you when you trained and that would explain the constant blushing, the fainting, and her stutter around you. You may not like Konoha or its Nins anymore but reconsider her. Besides I'm sure she already knows about me seeing as Neji seemed to see it during the chuunin exams if the question, 'What are you' came from. Anyone using those eyes would see an image of my head and I'm sure the little stalker saw it. Despite seeing me, she still was willing to stalk you and love you. I suggest you send a man over and kidnap her. Konoha won't go after her as the Hyugas have confidence that the seal will protect their bloodline. You also got to admit that she has a wonderful body too." Naruto continued staring as Arashi started making perverted comments. Neko soon came by and pulled him away for another session.

Naruto thought about what Arashi said and decided that he would be the one to kidnap her or make it seem that way. He went over his hangar where his special jet was. He decided to kidnap her in style. The jet engine roared as it came to life. He slowly made his way and the runway opened up as his speed increased. Just as fast as the entrance opened up allowing him to leave, they closed off as he would go flying for a while. He activated stealth mode blocking all sounds in a barrier around the jet. Naruto looked at the coordinates of his target. He would reach her within 20 minutes despite the speed they were heading at. He flew until the teams were below him. He had the camouflage seal activated blending into the blue skies. He opened the door and put on a jetpack to have fun in his kidnapping. He timed each stepped she made jumping from branch to branch. Seeing his opportunity he made a nose dive and swooped down.

Hinata did not know what happened. She was jumping alongside her teammates until she felt someone grab her and took towards the sky. On instinct her byakugan activated and her body stiffens when she saw the whiskers, the blonde hair, and the blue eyes she was use to. He looked like an older version of Naruto. Naruto winked knowing she saw his face and she did what she hadn't done in years, fainted. The others of her team could only call out her name right before the assailant shot to the skies and vanished. Kakashi did not once stop as their main priorities was his student and his return. Team 8 did stop and tried to find any trace of her. Kakashi did not care about that. As long as he had team Guy and team 10 he would be okay.

Naruto entered his ship which was on autopilot. He removed his helmet and goggles before awakening Hinata with salt. Her eyes shot open to find the boy that was presumed dead. Her hand slowly reached his until they touched his face. She used her bloodline to scan his chakra having noticed it was different from everyone else's. There was the lack of Kyuubi but she would find out about that later. After confirming that this was indeed Naruto…..

SLAP

She left a handprint on his face. Before he could do anything else, she planted her lips onto his. Tears streamed down her face as she roughly kissed his lips. She broke apart. "YOU BASTARD, that was you on Greenland and you didn't tell us. I cried every night over you and here you are still alive." Her tears increased making Naruto feel guilty. "Why didn't you return to us Naruto-kun? I loved you and still do plus wasn't it your dream to be Hokage." Naruto sighed before retelling what took place in the valley of the end. Hinata now understood his reasons for not returning. Naruto looked at her once more soaking up her beauty.

"Well Hinata I currently have two wives. I'm rebuilding my family's clan which it turns out the Uzumaki clan did exist at one point. Would you like to be one of them?" Her eyes grew teary. This was what she wanted more than anything. She accepted it without hesitation. Naruto smiled before removing her headband exposing the seal. "Now let me take a good look at this. I think I'll be able to remove this soon. I'll remove it after we watch what will happen to Sasuke." Hinata turned to him giving him a questioning look. Naruto scratched the back of his head before explaining.

"I showed them the location of Sasuke so I could set up a large scale fight. I want to see how Sasuke will do against his former friends especially his sensei and Sakura. They'll be within a mile of Sasuke in 30 minutes. Just sit back and enjoy the massaging chair." He pushed her back into a chair and activated the massager. He took off her sandals and rubbed her feet. Hinata melted in her chair as the love of her life made her feel good.

30 minutes later the machine alerted Naruto that the team was close by. To Hinata's disappointment Naruto stopped. It was then she noticed a wet spot on her crotch. She looked up to see Naruto holding a black battle Kimono in front and blushed at the fact that he noticed her orgasm. Naruto smiled shyly.

"Don't worry you're not the only one to do that. I was told that I had magic hands." Her face turned red matching that of a tomato. Naruto turned away allowing her to change. His eyes stayed glued on the monitor on what would happen next.

Team 7, team Guy, and Team 10 made it within a mile of Sasuke when a few informants from leaf Data based informed them that Sasuke's member alerted him that several teams were heading towards them. The news that Sasuke got up with his members and headed towards them gave both Kakashi and Sakura hope that they would finally get him back. Soon both sides met each other. Sasuke looked over the obvious changes of his once team and noticed a lack of Orange. He was told from Orochimaru that he was reported to be dead. He and Orochimaru had been traveling from base to base not staying in one for too long. Apparently he was dodging Akatsuki when word that his presence was known during that time leading to their target's death. He was sure the leader would come for him thinking he destroyed their plans. His fear was confirmed when several of his bases were destroyed by Akatsuki. He heard the rumors and found something off about that. He did not know Orochimaru nor he killed him otherwise he would have already gained the mangekyo sharingan by now so someone else did. Kakashi stepped forward to speak.

"Ma Sasuke we've heard about your success. Konoha is offering you a position as a ninja council member for the Uchiha clan and I'm sure you'll gain many allies. Why don't you come back to konoha and rebuild your clan. I'll even give you all the jutsu I've copied." Sasuke looked at the group more specifically the pale member. Did they honestly try to replace him? His eyes landed back on his once sensei. He didn't need to look over at Sakura to know she wanted him as well. Just as Sasuke was about to answer several masked Nins jumped out and fired beams at Sasuke. One of the members stood forward and used the voice of a root member that was once captured.

"Sasuke Uchiha by the orders of our leader of the root, we are to finish the mission Itachi started which is to exterminate the Uchiha clan for starting an up rise against Konoha. The traitorous clan will not be allowed back in konoha." He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sasuke. Sasuke unsealed the letter and read the contents. His face slowly turned into rage upon seeing the konoha seal and a command from the village elders to eliminate all members of his clan. "The letter states all members must be executed and we intend to do just that." They drew swords and charged at him. Sasuke created a chidori blade and slashed through his arm spraying blood over the ground belonging to root. Naruto equipped them with blood to make things seem convincing. He took a sample from the root members and amplified it. The machine allowed the blood to spray a little before taking off with his men leaving a last message.

"We'll be back Uchiha scum." During this time the screen monitored by konoha council members had loss connection. Naruto didn't want them to see any form of root. What he did was that he showed the teams approach Sasuke and cut off the connection for a few minutes. Once his men were gone, the connection came back on.

In Konoha the council members had gained back the visual connection, the council members were able to see Sasuke again. His chidori was ablaze making a few parents nervous as their children were there. They noticed the lack of team 8 but didn't have time to think about it. Sasuke looked up with his mangekyo sharingan and shot forward to the group. His group seeing their leader attack joins as well. Well most of them as Karin weren't a battle type but a tracker and healer. Sasuke engaged Kakashi, Tenzo, Sakura, and Guy. Suigetsu and Jugo engaged the others as their skills were at top notch as well. Suigetsu had once made it on the list for the possible next member of the seven swordsmen and Jugo was strong enough to take on most of Orochimaru's experiment even though they used his DNA to replicate his powers.

Suigetsu used his hydration techniques become invulnerable to the gentle fist. Most of his opponent's attacks went through him. He would solidify certain parts to attack using Zabuza's sword having taken the blade as his own. He seemed amused as they tried to land any attack on him only to fail. Glancing over to Jugo he chuckled as he noticed that Jugo was using partial transformation to fight off the leaf Nins. He looked over to Sasuke and couldn't help but stare in awe for a few seconds as Sasuke read his opponent's moves clearly.

Sasuke had his chidori ablaze as he continued wielding it like a blade. His eyes allowed him to keep up with Guy, Kakashi, the Mokuton user, and his once teammate. Given she wasn't as weak as she was she was still far behind him. He jumped back as she struck toward him once again. She looked up proving to be fatal when their eyes met.

**Tsukuyomi **

Sakura soon found her body stuck in the palms of a humanoid figure as dark purple chakra covered her body from the neck below. She found her body hard to move and in pain. She couldn't scream no matter how much pain her body was in. The hands of the figured closed crushing her entire body. The chakra held coldness and hatred in it showing that Sasuke had fallen much further in the dark. She couldn't believe that her training with Kakashi didn't help her the way she thought it would. Sasuke was too powerful for her. It was then something occurred. Naruto was able to best him in a few spars but how was that possible unless Naruto was on a level close to Sasuke and stronger than her. She shut that thought down as Naruto had lower grades than her. But she did know that Sasuke was too much for her. The pain soon became unbearable and she soon loss consciousness.

In the real world all this happened within the span of a few seconds but a few days in the genjutsu world. Sakura passed out leaving Kakashi and the others to fight. Sasuke felt half of his energy leave his body and knew he wouldn't be able to keep things up for too long. He would need the perfect getaway plan. Sasuke soon came up with a plan after taking a quick glance at the other fights.

**Amaterasu **

The appearance of black fire forced Kakashi to retrieve Sakura before she was burned alive. Sasuke charged towards team 10 and struck Ino in the shoulder with Chidori. Shikamaru seeing his closest friend hurt sprung into action and used shadows to try piercing the Uchiha. Sasuke pulled his hand from the screaming Yamanaka's shoulder and avoided Shikamaru's attack. Jugo seeing Sasuke become tired unleashed more of his power and struck Choji hard breaking a few ribs on impact. Choji was sent tumbling into the ground not far from him breaking a few more bones. Suigetsu appeared at Tenten's side with his blade swinging. She avoided a decapitation but gained a gash across her side.

Sasuke and his team dashed off leaving the teams to tend to the wounded. Kakashi could only watch his once pupil leaves. He was shocked at how things went. Sasuke did not give them a chance to launch one of their prepared plans. Sasuke had grown stronger than before. He began to wonder how Naruto was able to keep up with him at one point seeing as he did make Sasuke feel inferior a few times. He decided to look into Naruto's file for the first time. Maybe there was a method Naruto used that Sakura could benefit from and he'll be able to use it.

Back in Konoha a shout contest went on between the parents once Sasuke was away from the teams. The ones arguing was none other than Choza and Inoichi. They were enraged when they saw what Uchiha and his team did with their children. They demanded that consequences were given to the Uchiha and the council members were trying to deny him.

"I demand the Uchiha and his team be killed last Uchiha or not. He needs punishment" shouted Choza enraged that his son was struck with such force.

"That bastard injured my princess. I'll ring his neck myself if I have to" yelled an enraged Inoichi. Shikaku didn't say anything but he was a part of the Ino-Shika-Cho group thus it was his obligation to aid his close friends in avenging their children. He was sure his son Shikamaru would want justice to be served as well. The civilian council members and elders were against punishing Sasuke. Tsunade seeing the argument going nowhere had to stop the argument now. "SILENCE, this argument isn't going anywhere at all so be quite. We will discuss what will happen later am I clear?" She used a tone that left no room for argument.

The konoha groups slowly made their way back to Konoha with emotions ranging from sadness, anger, and none. Sakura was upset that her Sasuke-kun didn't come back with them, Ino was angry towards Sasuke for trying to kill her and grateful for Shikamaru for trying to defend her. She was also concerned for Choji when discovered that he received several broken ribs and bones from his fight. Yamato and Sai were neutral in the matter. Team Guy was contemplating on boosting his student's training. The group met up with team 8 and Kakashi wasted no time in reprimanding them.

"WHERE THE HELL WAS YOU? Because of the lack of team 8, we lost Sasuke. If it wasn't for your weak student Hinata, we would have been able catch him. Team 8 is just a waste of time." There was a lot of venom in his voice. Kurenai snapped back at the jounin.

"Maybe if you hadn't rushed ahead without us you Uchiha FUCK TOY. That's all you've been worried about was the LAST Uchiha. You didn't start paying attention to Sakura until you lost both students. Even then all you worried about was Sasuke instead of your entire team like you should have been doing. If you did, Naruto would have been alive and not dead. If you would have given the smallest amount of time like a good sensei should, you would have notice the fact that most of his education was sabotaged. He only started receiving help when the teaching year was almost over." This information shocked Kakashi greatly. He always assumed the boy was a loud mouth, obnoxious boy that had no talents. He assumed Naruto rejected any help. But how was he able to beat Garra or Neji. Based on what he heard, he used Kyuubi's chakra to beat Neji. But he was sure Ebisu didn't teach him to wield such powers and the only one able to do so was….Jiraiya

But if that was true then Naruto wasn't as hopeless as he thought. If Jiraiya was able to get Naruto to defeat Neji just by sparing a few minutes of his time a day they surely if he had spent more time, he would have had a strong team in no time. He now realized that he could have had a strong team in the first place. With that new information, he said nothing else. He would not dwell in the past. Instead he would focus on his still alive students.

Naruto and Hinata had stopped watching the groups as soon as the fight was over. They were currently watching Sasuke's group as they made distance away from the once battle arena. Not once did Karin notice they were being followed. "So Hinata-hime what did you think will happen to Sasuke now? Surely there will angry parents that want his head." He chuckled a bit. "It is a lot of fun playing strategy games from a distance. I feel like a puppeteer." Hinata giggled at his antics.

"Naruto-kun that isn't nice to play with people like that." He could help but stare in awe at her beautiful laugh. He was soon interrupted by his wives Tsunami and Yugito. Naruto turned to them and made an introduction.

"Hello Tsunami-hime Yugito-hime, please meet my new Hinata-hime. She will be my third wife. Hinata these are my wives Tsunami and Yugito. How about we get to know each other?" Naruto led his 3 wives to the dining room where he would make a meal and have them talk things out.


	4. Chapter 4

One day later, the group made it back to Konoha and straight to Konoha's data base. The council members were trying to get the image of Sasuke Uchiha but none prevail. Tsunade grit her teeth in frustration as they failed over and over again to get Sasuke's location. Her head snapped in the direction the group was in. Shizune rushed to get the injured to the hospital leaving the uninjured. "Tell me what the hell happened out there. Sasuke went from calm to anger in seconds. We lost visuals for a few minutes and when we regained visual, Sasuke started attacking you." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the facts now present. First they get Sasuke's location by an unknown source which was correct. Hinata get's kidnapped in broad daylight, and then the visual images of Sasuke went away as soon as the so called root entered the picture.

"We were set up Hokage-sama. Hinata was kidnapped on the way there by an unknown source with something enabling the assailant to fly. As for Sasuke, a group showed up announcing themselves as Root. They claimed they had to finish a mission to finish exterminating the traitorous Uchiha clan. They threw a scroll to him and after he read it, he attacked us." Tenten pulled out the scroll giving Tsunade it. Tsunade read the scroll slowly. As she finished the scroll, her anger rose to unholy levels. Her eyes snapped towards Koharu, Homura, and Danzo.

"You ORDERED Itachi to kill his clan? What the hell were you thinking?" Danzo stood uncaring but the other two elders were scared to death right now. The other council members were shocked at what they just heard. Itachi didn't go crazy and kill off his clan but was ordered to do so.

"The Uchiha clan was about to start a civil war with Konoha to gain power so I and the elders had Itachi terminate them for such traitorous acts. It was the best choice for konoha especially when we were weakened after Kyuubi attack. We were not ready or nowhere near ready for a civil war Hokage-sama. Sasuke wasn't even supposed to be alive but Itachi spared him and threatened us should we kill him. He threatened to spill Konoha's secrets such as guard's routes and other vital information to our enemies." Her anger had yet to decrease but she understood what occurred now.

"Well I still think I should have been told about this. I am the Hokage after all so keeping secrets is treasonous Danzo." Danzo apologized for not telling her stating that he didn't think it was important anymore. He decided to press on new matters.

"Right now we need to know who set us up and what they want with the Hyuga. Surely the seal would prevent the Byakugan from being removed or passing them to children right Hiashi." Hiashi scoffed at his words.

"Of course the seal does just that so I have no worries about anything. Whoever has her will soon find out that they will not be getting the Byakugan anytime soon. Now what of the situation with the Uchiha? Surely you all won't let a nuke Nin roams without consequences from other villages." Before the civilian council started screaming at him, he said his last words to silence them. "Should he do something that makes konoha look bad, you civilian council members will take full responsibility for them and don't expect help from the shinobi side." This shut them up quickly. Tsunade seeing silence once again spoke up.

"Well whoever it was that set us up must of gotten what he wanted but why would he lead us to Sasuke? Surely they didn't know if we were sending a Hyuga or not." Shikaku thought over the information he had and made a guess.

"Well this may sound odd but what if he was just playing us like chess pieces. Surely an event with no motive is just some game being played." Shikamaru agreed as well. Shikaku continued what he thought. "Maybe this was to see how strong our Nins are but I wonder who would have the technology to hack our technology and get away with it. Whoever it is most likely has access to all of leaf's information such as village security routes and members. They could very well know everything about leaf right now." He muttered troublesome and placed his head down only to have Tsunade's voice interrupt his soon to be sleep.

"I WANT EVERY MEMBER TO FIND THE PERSON WHO HACKED OUR COMPUTER NOW. SHIKAU GET UP AND HELP ME CHANGE OUR SECURITY ROUTE. IF HE HAS ALL THAT ON US THEN WE MUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW." Shikaku lazily rose and went to do what he was assigned to do. He muttered troublesome as he left. Tsunade sighed at the amount of work she had to do. She and the shinobi half went to make major changes leaving the civilian council members to discuss the events that took place.

Naruto sat back and watched Sasuke and his companions as they settled in for the night. He was alone at the moment as Hinata, Tsunami, and Yugito all went to his base located in whirlpool country to get acquainted with one another. Itachi and Inari were hanging out helping each other get stronger and Tazuna was most likely relaxing. He began to think of ways to put Konoha on the edge. He knew they still wouldn't do anything about Sasuke after one attack. He also knew the civilians were the ones that would ensure Sasuke being alive. It was then a thought occurred. With Sasuke hating Konoha and wouldn't go there for help, why not have another village attack Sasuke but the question was how and who. After thinking of different ideas, he settled with Kumo attacking Sasuke if a bloodline was the prize for doing so. What mutant gene should he give them labeling it as a bloodline? He thought about the different genes he had stored away. He couldn't decide now but he would find one soon. He had one of his satellites monitor Sasuke while he flew in the direction of Kumo to set up his next game. Naruto arrived in Kumo within 30 minutes going top speed. He rolled up the scroll for the Raikage and had one of his mini stealth machines drop the scroll off. All he had to do was watch the scene unfold.

A heard some noises outside his office which was purposely created by the machine before vanishing. He walked out to find a small scroll outside his office. Curious as to what it was, he opened the scroll and read the contents.

_Dear A,_

_I have a deal I want to make with you that you will find interesting. I have the location of a one Sasuke Uchiha and I want you to send someone to fight him. Whether or not he dies doesn't matter seeing as I'm just observing his skills. He has three strong individuals with him which I will give you information about. I will give you a special one or two kekkei genkai into your ranks based on your performance. Since they cannot be passed down due to certain complications, I might give you two. The only way they would be able to be passed down is if the chosen person has some of the chakra of a tailed beast flowing through them. Since you dealt with jinchuriki before, I'm assuming you know that the person must be attuned with the tailed beast's chakra from a young age. I will allow you to choose any of your men to receive it. My decision will be made after the fight. Sasuke's location is Tea country's port city. They are planning on leaving soon. Bellow this letter is a storage seal containing two one-way group teleportation seals. One of them will transport a group near Sasuke and the other will be for the front gates of Kumo. I will be watching._

_Signed the Apocalypse_

A read it over and unsealed the contents to find two pieces of paper with instructions with them and information cards of the others including strengths. He summoned anbu to retrieve his strongest and most trusted men for this mission. His group soon came in minutes after the summons. The first was Darui, his right hand man.

Darui is fairly tall and has a dark skin tone, slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white, shaggy hair which covers the left side of his face. He wears high collared sleeveless uniform, loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. Darui also has kanji for Water and Lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinities; Water Release and Lightning Release. The tattoo on his left arm also signifies that he has inherited the Third Raikage's technique. Darui also carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like blade, which he carries on his back. The next person was his left hand man C.

C is a young man with short blond hair and dark eyes. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket, forehead protector, black elbow length arm guards, and red and white Kumogakure shin-guards. The last ones were Samui, Karui, and Omoi.

Samui is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust. She has blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders; she is generally seen wearing a stoic expression. She wears a very low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back.

Karui is a dark skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She wears a long short sleeved dress as her ninja attire, complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, purple stockings, boots with white soles, and wears her forehead protector like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back.

Omoi is a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards and forehead protector. He is always seen with a thoughtful expression, as though always in deep contemplation and sucking on a lollipop. He also carries a long sword on his back.

Seeing the group here, A explained his reason for calling them. "I've received a letter from someone who wants us to attack Sasuke Uchiha, missing Nin of Konoha and his three companions. If things get too bad I want you all to leave immediately through this supposedly group teleportation seal. In return, we are supposed to get a kekkei genkai or two which is why I sent you 5 which is to see if we do get a kekkei genkai. The kekkei genkai will be given to two of his choice or two of ours. I will be choosing two that was affected by Kyuubi's chakra and survived so the kekkei genkai will be past down to the children. It states that those with little tailed beast chakra flowing through then will be able to pass down the ability. I want you all to leave immediately using the instructions." Samui took the instructions and followed them. A small portal with an image of tea country showed and the group went through. A on the other hand went to retrieve the great grandsons of Ginkaku and Kinkaku.

Naruto watched the confrontation of Kumo Nins and Team Taki with interest. A few minutes later, a fight broke out between the two groups. They separated with Sasuke taking on Samui, Karui, and Omoi. Darui and C took on Jugo and Suigetsu leaving Karin alone to hide. She could sense their power level and it wasn't good for her. Sasuke stayed on his toes with the three he was fighting. He forced his sharingan to new heights as he found himself dodging three swords one after the other. He spewed fire here and there forcing the groups back. The fight continued after a while and Sasuke found himself getting tired. It was that moment that he was almost pierced in the heart only for ribs to appear blocking the attack. Naruto watched as Sasuke summoned his Susanoo and Amaterasu at the same time.

It was then Naruto decided to give Kumo two kekkei genkai thus he left to create the letter which he would deliver to A. He sent the second letter the same way he sent the first but this time connected the teleportation seal to his ship. It would be here the babies would be sent. 30 minutes later, two babies with gold and silver hair appeared. They had the same whisker marks he did and he knew it was from Kyuubi's chakra. He guessed that they were related to the two Nins that Arashi said he swallowed but spat out when they attacking his insides. He took the two babies and began working on them using an idea he thought of. By the time he was complete, he wrote the description of what they were capable of doing the sending them back down.

The two babies appeared right in front of the door which was where the seal still was. The Kumo Nin watching the spot alerted the Raikage about the return of the babies. He appeared in time to see the seal burn away erasing the teleportation link. A went to find a note on the babies and read it.

_Gold Haired baby- He's able to copy any Doujutsu permanently as if they were born with it._

_Silver haired baby- He's able to copy body or chakra related kekkei genkai as if he was born with it._

_Both abilities require user to touch user and sap a little chakra from them. Any children that come from them will inherit the copy abilities from either one. The gold and silver hair color will be passed down as well so you'll be able to tell them apart._

The Yondaime Raikage smiled at the two babies in front of him while thinking about actually getting the Byakugan without kidnapping someone or the sharingan. His eyes went over to Chie which was the gold haired baby's name. Kenkyo was the name of the other child being the silver haired baby. They would be one of Kumo's greatest kekkei genkai but right now he would have to take good care of his potential Nins. He picked the two infants up and took them to his clan's compound. He would place them in his clan being the Yotsuki clan. Once they were registered under his clan, he summoned his council members then dropped the bomb with a neutral face.

"Council members I have come here with great news. Kumo has gained two kekkei genkais both being a doujutsu and a body based bloodline. The bloodline was created for Kumo for attacking a missing Nin giving our client time to learn about said missing Nin. I have the details sealed away for the time being. I also have the two under my clan's protection. As to what the abilities are, both will be able to copy someone's kekkei genkai. Chie will be able to copy doujutsu such as the sharingan, the Byakugan, or any other ones. Kenkyo will be able to copy abilities both body or chakra related such as the mokuton but they could only copy one in which will be there's for the rest of their lives. The copy ability will be passed on to their offspring. That is all I have to say." He walked out leaving the room not once stopping much to their irritation. He enjoyed their face expression when he mentioned that they were under his clan protection.

Naruto watched the entire scene with interest. Once that was over, he turned back to watch Sasuke and his companions on a ship to Nagi Island. He noticed how tired he seemed from that last match. He enjoyed messing with Sasuke and his team. He would ensure that Sasuke had many enemies forcing him to do something he wouldn't like such as returning to Konoha for redemption along with forcing konoha to make a hard decision. Would they keep Sasuke if he had multiple villages as enemies? An idea soon appeared in his mind when he thought about the supposedly deceased Orochimaru. His machine sensed the snake Sanin's presence in Sasuke waiting for his moment to strike. He would use that to his advantage down the line but right now Kabuto would most likely want revenge. Apparently he extracted parts from Orochimaru's true form to incorporate with his own body. Kabuto had rose to Kage level by now so maybe he would be able to handle Sasuke. That's exactly what he would do so without wasting more time, he hacked into Kabuto's computers and created a live image for him. Once that was complete, he flew back to where his wives would be. His machines would record information and the fight.

2 months later, Naruto watched Sasuke as he rejoined konoha ranks. Due to Naruto, he had Earth country including Iwa, Oto, Kusa, and water country including Kiri. Manipulating Sasuke was so much fun and easy as well. He was surprised to see Konoha except him so easily with the help of the elders and the civilian council members. His teammates on the other hand weren't so lucky when they were all executed for being associated with Orochimaru. Sasuke didn't seem to care about his teammates as they were executed in front of him.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when his silent alarm went off indicating someone was on Uzushiogakure. An image of an orange haired man traveling with 5 others all possessing the same purple ringed eyes appeared on screen. Based on the man's appearance, he was the Godaime Amekage of Amegakure.


End file.
